pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
Riff-Off 2
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / |sung by = Barden Bellas, Das Sound Machine, The Treblemakers, Tone Hangers, and Green Bay Packers |solos = Pieter Kramer, Stacie Conrad, Green Bay Packers, Jesse Swanson, Benji Applebaum, Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale, Bumper Allen, Kommissar, Cynthia-Rose, and Fat Amy |place = Mansion}} The Riff Off is the a cappella mashup used for the riff off. It is a mashup of the following songs: *'Thong Song '''by ''Sisqó *'(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty '''by ''KC and the Sunshine Band *'Low '''by ''Flo Rida feat. T-Pain *'Bootylicious '''by ''Destiny's Child *'Baby Got Back '''by ''Sir Mix-a-Lot *'Live Like You Were Dying '''by ''Tim McGraw *'Before He Cheats '''by ''Carrie Underwood *'A Thousand Miles '''by ''Vanessa Carlton *'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together '''by ''Taylor Swift *'What's Love Got to Do with It '''by ''Tina Turner *'This Is How We Do It '''by ''Montell Jordan *'Doo Wop (That Thing) '''by ''Lauryn Hill *'Poison '''by ''Bell Biv DeVoe *'Scenario '''by ''A Tribe Called Quest feat. Leaders of the New School *'Insane in the Brain '''by ''Cypress Hill *'Flashlight '''by ''Jessie J Lyrics Pieter: She had dumps like a truck truck truck Thighs like what what what Pieter and Kommissar: All night long Kommissar: Let me see that thong Pieter: I like it when the beat goes da na da na Baby make your booty go da na da na (Kommissar: baby) Girl I know you wanna show da na da na Pieter and Kommissar: That thong th thong thong thong Tone Hanger #1: Shake shake shake, shake shake shake Shake your booty, shake your booty Oh, shake shake shake, shake shake shake Shake your booty, shake your booty Stacie (Barden Bellas): Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans Boots with the fur the fur The whole club was lookin at her She hit the floor hit the floor Next thing you know Shawty got (low low low low low low low low) Don: TJ, can you handle this? TJ: David, David: can you handle this? Clay, can you handle this? Clay: I don't think they can handle this! Green Bay Packers (Clay): I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly (this jelly) I don't think you ready for this jelly (my booty) I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe Jesse: I like big butts and I can not lie You other brothers can't deny That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist And a round thing in your face You get sprung, Benji: wanna pull out your tough Tone Hanger #2: I went sky divin', I went rocky mountain climbin', I went 2.7 seconds on a bull name Fumanchu. And I loved deeper, And I spoke sweeter, And I Beca (Bellas): I dug my key into the side (to the side) Of his pretty little suped up (4 wheel drive,) Carved my name into his leather seats... Beca with Barden Bellas: I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, Slashed a hole in all 4 tires... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. Das Sound Machine Girl: Making my way downtown Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound Chloe: We are never ever ever getting back together, We are never ever ever getting back together, Chloe with Barden Bellas: You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together Bumper: Oh what's love got to do, got to do with it What's love but a second hand emotion What's love got to do, got to do with it Who needs a heart When a heart can be broken Pieter: This is how we do it. Kommissar (Das Sound Machine): I'm kinda buzzed and it's all because (This is how we do it) South Central does it like nobody does (This is how we do it) To all my neighbors you got much flavor (This is how we do it) Let's Cynthia Rose: Girls you know you better watch out Some guys, some guys are only about That thing, that thing, that thing Pieter: That girl is poison Never trust a big butt and smile That girl is poison Fat Amy: Here we go yo, here we go yo So what so what so what's the scenario Here we go yo, here we go yo So what so what so what's the scenario Pieter (Das Sound Machine): Insane in da membrane (Insane in da brain!) Insane in da membrane (Insane in da brain!) Emily: I got all I need when I got you and I I look around me, and see a sweet life I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight You're getting me, getting me through the night Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by The Barden Bellas Category:Songs sung by Chloe Beale Category:Songs sung by Beca Mitchell Category:Songs sung by Cynthia Rose Category:Songs sung by Fat Amy Category:Songs sung by Stacie Conrad Category:Songs sung by The Treblemakers Category:Pitch Perfect 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Emily Junk Category:Songs sung by Bumper Allen Category:Songs sung by Jesse Swanson